


Albert & Race

by astrangepurplefairy



Series: the moment i fell [11]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I promise, Multi, Spralmer - Freeform, but imma finish it, im trash for these four boys, shshdvrr, they’re My world oof, ughh im losing steam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy
Summary: the moment Albert falls in love with Race Higgins





	Albert & Race

**Author's Note:**

> lol race is drunk and Albert is a good friend

Race Higgins was Albert’s best friend, and would be his best friend, even if Race was mad or drunk or said the Harry Potter movies were better than the books.

But sitting next to him while he made out with some unnamed guy sort of made Albert want to tear his hair out.

It was a good forty minutes of spit-swapping before Race broke away and pushed the guy off of him, leaning over to grab a beer. He cracked it open, took a long swig of it, and then turned to Albert with a grin.

“Sorry, dude, sorta got caught up.” Race smiled.

Albert smirked beside himself. “I can see that, surprisingly enough.” He chuckled. “And here I was, thinking Race inviting me to a house party meant actually hanging out with him.” His voice was dripping with sarcasm, and Race pushed at his shoulder.

“Oh, would you shut up?” Race laughed, and then downed the rest of his beer. “I’m a drunk, gay, teenage boy, I have needs.” He laughed.

Albert made a face. “Ugh, stop talking about your needs.” He chuckled. “You are pretty drunk, aren’t you?”

Race nodded and shut his eyes. “Yessir.”

“And that means it’s time to get you home!” Albert announced, and then stood and tugged at Race’s arm until he was standing.

“Can’t go home.” Race groaned, and let his arm settle around Albert’s shoulders as they stumbled towards the door.

“You know I didn’t mean that home, Racer.” Albert said simply. “You can crash with me.”

“Albie, you’re the best.” Race drawled. “Really, you’re so nice, and you always let me stay with you when I’m hammered, and your hair is so bright.”

Albert laughed and led them out into the cool night air, looking over at his best friend.

And he wasn’t exactly sure if it was the moonlight, or Race’s compliments, or the dopey smile on his face, or some other factor that Albert couldn’t manage to think up, but he fell in love with his best friend, right then and there.

“It’s like fi-ah!” Race went on, yelling like a rockstar.

Albert chuckled slowly and led Race to the car. “Come on, Higgins, lets go.” He opened the door and lowered him in, until he was lying down. “And I swear to God, if you throw up in my car, I will buy you a cat, let you fall in love with that cat, and then I’ll steal into your home in the night and punch you in the face.”

Race was laughing when Albert closed the door, but all Albert could focus on was the painful pounding of his heart in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> how cuteeeeee  
> leave kudos and comments if you want??  
> love y’all  
> <333


End file.
